


...Свою листву что снова обретает

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бессчетно их покинуло меня и покидать безмолвно продолжает, себе кажусь я  деревом осенним, свою листву что снова обретает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Свою листву что снова обретает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking Back Its Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75) by [Zooey_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass). 



Апрельский свет подарит осень,  
а май - декабрьскую усталость.  
Забыто столько ярких весен,  
Но больше в памяти осталось.

Бессчетно их покинуло меня,  
И покидать безмолвно продолжает,  
Себе кажусь я деревом осенним,  
Свою листву что снова обретает. 

«Осеннее дерево» Уиттер Биннер

 

Похороны Дина состоятся в похрустывающий морозцем декабрьский день.   
Гроб вкатывается в крематорий, изящные занавеси смыкаются, скрывая металлические двери, и Сэм знает, что внутри будет гореть жарко и ярко, а языки пламени будут потрескивать и вспыхивать синим, наткнувшись на соль, которую он старательно насыпал под шелковую обивку. Он молча дожидается, пока музыка перестанет играть, а последние ноты „Лестницы в небо” громко отдаются в тишине.   
Выбор музыки был встречен кое-кем вздергиванием брови, но это их такая личная шутка - его и Дина. Только его, осознает Сэм.   
Остальное проходит гладко, все возвращаются в дом, неся запеканки и выпивку.   
Много выпивки: к концу вечера половина присутствующих шумно напивается, один за другим опрокидывая шоты текилы, виски и пиво и делясь все более комичными и непристойными историями о Дине. Сэм выпивает стопку виски, когда его заставляют, но потом ограничивается безалкогольным, со слабой улыбкой прислушиваясь к болтовне и приглядывая за детьми, которых никому не хватает духу отправить спать.   
Наутро он тихо выскальзывает из дома, пока все еще спят, и забирает пепел. Он направляется к холмам на Импале, пока позволяет дорога, и пешком добирается до вершины, туда, где из скал, журча, пробивается небольшой источник. Они приходили сюда однажды. Вдвоем.   
Сэм отвинчивает крышку со старой диновой фляжки и поднимает ее в безмолвном тосте, прежде чем отхлебнуть солидный глоток. Он вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и ловит себя на попытке передать ее Дину, как он делал это на похоронах отца, и Бобби, и на всех остальных. Вместо этого он осторожно устраивает фляжку на камнях, открывает урну и пропускает тонкую пыль сквозь пальцы. Она ложится на воду, на мгновение задержавшись на поверхности, пока ее не уносит течением.   
\- Увидимся, Дин,- тихо говорит он.   
Когда он возвращается в дом, Джесси дожидается его, сидя на пороге. Дом за ее спиной погружен в тишину, остальные его обитатели отсыпаются после вчерашнего.   
\- Как ты? – спрашивает она. Ей двенадцать и глаза огромные от тревоги.   
\- Я в порядке, малышка, - Сэм обнимает ее, притягивая поближе. – Просто позаботился кое о чем.  
Она серьезно кивает, гляда снизу.вверх из.под его руки. – Дедушке Дину вечеринка бы понравилась, правда?   
\- Точно бы понравилась.- Сэм снимает куртку, осторожно укутывает ее плечи и хромая, поднимается по ступенькам.   
Дом все еще полон спящих, многие растянулись прямо на полу, среди недопитых бутылок. Но кабинет Сэма пуст, он тихо прикрывает дверь и с облегчением опускается в свое кресло.   
\- У нас все получилось, - шепчет он и только теперь позволяет себе в полную силу ощутить эйфорию. Он начинает улыбаться, чувствуя, как улыбка расцветает в комичную, дурацкую ухмылку, такую широкую, что у него болят щеки.   
\- Мы справились, Дин.  
Когда его находят через пару часов, улыбка так и застыла на его лице.


End file.
